If You Come Back to Haunt Me
by noivern
Summary: Bebe, having recovered from past relationships, finds that she's not really over it, and someone else isn't, either. Clybe, multichap, side pairings, 8th grade AU


I'd dated Clyde before, in the fourth grade, I think. But in all honesty, he was popular, attractive, and his dad owned a shoe store, and those were the only reasons why I even considered him. My mom would always bother me about him. All she did was ask questions like "how hot is he" or whatever. My mom has always been huge on my relationships. She used to tell me that she was proud of me for dating people so young, but she never really gives me credit for anything else.

I broke up with him for a good reason, you know. A couple of weeks after we started dating, I noticed he was really upset, like, all the time. Clyde spoiled me, and told me he loved me a lot, and that he would never leave me. It was pretty intense for someone that was just nine. I asked Wendy what was up and she told me Clyde killed his mom. I didn't actually get the context, which was probably why I freaked and told Clyde not to talk to me or come near me ever again. According to Wendy, Clyde was crying for weeks. God, everyone made me feel so bad about it, but I really just thought that this boy was a cold-blooded killer.

That's all I can think about right now.

Now it's the first day of eighth grade and I hate this bus and I hate the girl sitting next to me. South Park Middle School has been a shitty experience ever since we started coming here two years ago. Really sucks that there's only one middle school around here. I don't know where my friends are but Wendy always gets a ride to school, the lucky bitch. I also don't know why I thought sitting in the back row was a good idea. The chick next to me looks awful in that outfit, holy shit, and she won't shut up. Something about a new dog. She looks like she's in sixth grade. Of course. I turn on my phone and - damnit, Annie - _fifty seven_ texts.

_Annie what the fuck_

_BEBE! there you are! whats ur first class_

Classic Annie. She hadn't changed at all. I pull the nicely folded paper out and, hell yeah, Art class is first.

_Art. wbu_

Annie doesn't reply. She probably lost her schedule or something, and she'll forget to ask for a new one from the office. It happened last year. I decide Wendy's probably my better option.

_Wendyyyy whats your first class? mines art_

She doesn't reply either, God help me. Only Red ever bothers replying to my texts, but I'd tried enough for one morning. Finally, the bus pulls up in front of our school, which is just as much of a dump as our elementary school was, and the asshole sitting next to me finally goes away. My phone vibrates. Thank God someone is finally replying.

_I have language arts first. damn. whats the rest of your schedule. btw 'mines' isnt _

_a word lol_

_Thanks, wends. whatever but my schedule is ummm_

I read the paper over again.

_Art, language arts, math, social studies, science, and music… Damn i dont want all my cores in a row lol_

_Sux to be you bebe. anyway we have math and music together_

_Yessss! you can help me with math then? btw hey im at school now where the hell are you_

_Over by ms. millers. red millie and annie are here too we're just waiting on you i think_

Ms. Miller, more like the spawn of Satan (sorry for the insult, Satan). I hated her class last year and I know I will now, too. She teaches Science. I give myself a good look over and admire my outfit - wow, these flats look perfect on me. Deciding I look amazing, I head over to Miller's. Not many kids have shown up yet; most of the bus drivers take their precious ass time getting here. Wendy waves me down from across the campus, and everyone rushes me.

Annie's the first one to run up to me, and wow, I forgot that her hugs could be used as a legitimate execution method. Wendy and the other girls follow her and I'm encased. I feel like I'm going to fall over.

"Bebe! We haven't seen you in weeks!" Well, Red, I actually saw Wendy last week, but whatever. It's a massive cliche, but we're like a family. That's how we've been for the past five years. A lot of us moved away since the fourth grade, but things change, I guess. Wendy is still dating Stan, which is completely fucking baffling considering they started dating when they were _nine_. They're kind of on and off, but Wendy is happy, so I guess that's what matters. I've dated a multitude of boys since Clyde, some of those including…shit, the list is longer than I want it to be. I think it started with Craig Tucker in the fifth grade, yeah, I remember that lasting, like, three weeks. Craig's still a pretty dull person, and he's still friends with the same people, just like all the rest of us. We don't have a lot of choices for friends here. I remember Clyde was upset about us dating. I don't want to think about crying, pathetic Clyde, though, so I try to focus on whatever it is my friends are talking about.

"I didn't know what to say! I felt so bad," Apparently, Butters asked Millie out over break. Revolutionary. "I told him I was seeing someone else. Do you think I did the wrong thing? I mean, I haven't dated in, um, a year, so do you think he'll find out?" The girls usually go to me for dating advice. I guess I would be pretty reliable for that kind of stuff. "If he found out he'd totally spread rumors about me, right? I really don't want that to happen! Help me out!" Millie sounds like she's going to cry, and I realize everyone else is looking at me, like I know what she's supposed to do.

"Millie, do you actually want to go out with him or what?" Millie was never good at making quick decisions, proven to me by what she did to Butters. Before she can answer, the bell blares above us. I look at my phone, oh, it's 7:40. I didn't notice the amount of people now around me, and everyone is trying to get to their classes. We all wave to each other and make our separate ways.

Red runs up behind me. "Bebe, hey, wait! Are you okay? You were pretty quiet."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay," I reply. "Just tired, I guess. I'm still used to waking up at three in the afternoon." I smile at her. "Wait, what class are you having right now?"

"Art, I think!" She pauses. "Yeah, Art! I left my schedule at home, but I memorized it, so…"

"Oh, awesome. We have Art together. I thought I'd get stuck with a bunch of people I hate, you know, like last year." I wince at the memory of Eric Cartman and all his dumbass friends. They drew dicks on paper and laughed about it, and that was literally all they ever did. I'm pretty sure one of them tried to turn in borderline porn once. I hope I don't have class with them again, in fact, I'm pretty sure I was praying for it right before I fell asleep last night.

* * *

The door to the Art room is still covered in the weird "abstract" art we did last year. Most of us just made colorful shapes and turned the assignment in like that, and the teacher took it. I go for the door, but it's locked. We can't get in. "Shit, really? We're gonna be late if Mr. Eags doesn't get here soon." Red says. "Hey, Bebe, wasn't he always late last year, too?"

"Yeah, he was. It's _great _to know nothing changed at all." I'm too tired for this. It's too early. Suddenly, we hear yelling from inside the art room.

"_STOLEY! _Open that door right now!" Oh. Then, more yelling. "I don't want you to pull the same…_crap_…that you pulled last year!" Mr. Eags said "shit" in front of the class, once. He looked like he'd died inside. Anyway, of course it was Kevin. I don't think he's grown mentally at all since we were nine. He still likes Star Wars - or was it Star Trek? What's the difference? - and I guess he also still likes pulling garbage "pranks" on people. He opens the door and I guess he got the wrong person.

"Oh, uh, Bebe? Red? Oh, I thought you guys were Scott and Oli." And, as expected, also still friends with the same people. Then, speak of the devil, they show up. Scott Malkinson had gotten more tolerable over the years. His lisp was getting better, at the least. Oli Petuski still had his weird birthmark that we all mistook for a smear of dog shit when we were nine. They smile and Red and I and I try to smile back. My head hurts, this is enough for one morning. I just want to go inside.

Red looks like she's going to kill Kevin then and there. I probably wouldn't stop her. I'm just as pissed, but I guess I'm too tired to even look angry. She pushes past him and I follow. Mr. Eags, gross haircut and all, perks up when he sees me. "Stevens! Good to have you in my class again this year! Who's your friend?" I hate him. He's too nice of a teacher, and he's always only strict to the guys, never the girls. I mean, yeah, us girls tend to be more able to shut up when we need to, but it would be nice to have some criticism every once in a while. Red, on the other hand, is oblivious of this. She puts on the same little smile she gives to every new teacher she has. It's her way of tricking all our new teachers that she's a good student, and she does it for a week or two, and then she gives up on the entire act. Red is actually loud as hell. She was kicked out of our math class at least ten times last year just for not shutting up when she needed to. She means well, though. It's just the idea of not talking that bothers her; she's told me so many times that she hates having to be quiet.

We slide into a couple of chairs and Eags just watches us the whole time, smiling like he wants to tell us that he thinks we're responsible just with his stupid expression. After sitting there for another fifteen minutes, he finally gets out of his chair at the front.

"Well, it's so good to see some of you again!" Mr. Eags is really, really overweight, and it shows so obviously. He's so gross. I'm not even sure he's that qualified to be a teacher anymore. Word around says that he was supposed to be fired a few years ago, but since no one wants to teach at our school, they kept him. He violates what feels like every single health rule here; I can't think of one day when he hasn't come to school greasy and overall disgusting. Maybe I'm just overreacting, but he makes me sick.

"As for you new faces, I'm sure we'll grow to be great friends. While some teachers don't want to be friends with their students, I'm always here for all of you. This year, we're planning to…" I stop listening to the same speech he gave us last year when I hear snickering a few seats down from mine. It's Kevin and his friends, big surprise. I can hear little pieces of what they're saying and it's all snarky comments about everyone in class.

Oli snorts when he laughs and it kills me. I start giggling and I really don't want to, and then Red is, too, and Eags looks at us with this really upset look, like he thought we were laughing at him. "Stevens, Geissler, please." I wish I could laugh at him. His hygiene isn't even funny anymore.

"Sorry, Eags." He stopped caring about me calling him Eags late last year. Maybe he realized I just don't like him; maybe he honestly thinks that we're friends. He shrugs and continues his speech. Red elbows me. I elbow her back. I decide that listening to Eags still isn't my most enthralling option, so I decide to take a look around at the other kids. I recognize first, of course, Kevin, Oli, and Scott, who are at the table to my right. They're still talking and Eags is shooting them dirty looks but they don't care. Eags knows he can't shut them up.

Next, I look to the left. There's Red, and next to her are…well, shit. Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick, two of my favorite people. They're surprisingly quiet, though; I guess they function more as a group. Further down I see Craig Tucker (still attractive, damn), Token Black, Clyde Donovan, and Tweek Tweak. I never did understand that kid's name, Tweek, I mean. Back when we were all, like, ten years old, I remember he'd drink a lot of coffee and talked like he was tripping fucking balls 24/7. I remember Clyde telling me Tweek's parents would put meth in his coffee to make it more addicting. Clyde would hold my hand a lot when he told me that because his parents made him really afraid of drugs. I think it was before his mom died. I've been thinking about Clyde way too much today, I decide, and I listen in on Mr. Eags' nasty voice again.

"...So, class, for the rest of today I don't really have a lesson plan." He gives a nervous laugh. "Uh, free draw. Move around if you want." He stands at the front for a couple more seconds, like he has something to say, but he just walks back to his desk. Predictable; he's pathetic.

Red elbows me again. "Red. What?" She gives me this stupid grin.

"Checking out Donovan, Bebe? Do you not remember the fourth grade, like, at all? He killed his mom, Bebe. I don't know about you, but I'm not too into guys that murder. Kinda kinky, don't you think?"

I try to shake off the somewhat sexual remark. "I don't know. I feel like we misunderstood. Look at him." I point while trying to make it look like I'm not, but it's not easy for me. Luckily, he's not paying attention, instead he's talking with his little group. Surprising how they've managed to stick together. I've seen their dynamic. "Seriously, he doesn't look like a guy that would kill his own mom. Plus, if I'm remembering correctly, he didn't ever look like he even meant to do it."

"Think what you want, Bebe. If you really wanna go after him again, I won't stop you, but you know Wendy's going to be all over you for it." That was true. Wendy's like my mom in the sense that she shoves her face into my relationships, but they were different because Wendy made sure that people were right for me. She puts up with my shit a lot.

"Red, I never said I still cared about him."

Red rolls her eyes. "Then why have you been keeping your eyes on him this entire class? Go talk to him. I won't tell Wendy, I promise." Dragging out the last word, she gives me the same smile, the one that tells me she's deciding to be a little shit because she knows we're best friends.

"Red, he'll think that's fucking _weird._ We haven't talked in, like, four years. And anyway, every time we do talk, he tries to avoid me as much as possible. I don't want that." It's surprising to me how seriously we took our relationship at ten years old. Also surprising was the fact that I still remembered little details of it.

"Well, whatever you want, I guess. I'm still totally telling everyone you have a big crush on Clyde." She sneers.

"God, fuck off, Red. We're not twelve anymore." I push her and we giggle, and it feels like we actually are twelve. Red is never the one that gets on my nerves, in fact, she's the one that calms me down. Red's been through some shit, and we're pretty close, so that's why she tells me a lot of things; for example, she's completely gay for Annie, her mom and dad are getting divorced, and she failed math last year and had to go to summer school for it. I adore Red so much; she's a total sweetie.

We go back and forth like that and draw on each others' arms until the bell rings. We laugh at Tweek when he shrieks at the bell, which actually is pretty loud. I almost feel bad; he was probably finally catching up on the sleep he missed for the first ten years of his life. Mr. Eags' usual "Bye, kids!" is drowned out by everyone's conversations. Everyone rushes to be outside, and I almost lose Red in the huge crowd.

"Bebe! What class do you have next, again?" She yells above the noise.

"Language arts, you?"

"Oh, damn it! I have Math. I guess I'll see you later, Bebe!" She jokingly blows me a kiss and I watch her walk away. I'd do the same back, but I lose her among all the people around me. The eighth grade language arts teacher is Ms. Golzio. I've never had her for class before, I think to myself, but my thoughts are interrupted by a familiar face - oh, it's not Clyde. I nervously comb my fingers through my hair. The last time I thought about someone this much was after Token and I broke up a year ago. He cared about me so much, or at least I thought he did, until he told me he didn't, but I loved him so much, and I finally had someone that cared about me. I realize I'm trembling, and people are trying to push past me, and someone shouts, "fucking move!" Flashbacks of sitting in my room and crying in my closet blink in the back of my mind.

I really hoped I wouldn't have to go through this again.

* * *

A/N: and there's chapter one! is 3k words good? i hope this was okay, this is pretty much the first actual fanfic i've been serious about writing...also, i felt that oli was a fitting name for dogpoo. please please please leave reviews if you can, at this point in time chapter two is about 1/4 done so i should have it done by next week or the week after? but i really do hope you like this, i'm pretty anxious about posting it but hey i had to eventually x_x

this is, of course, mainly clyde/bebe but i'll try to add some pairings on the side...hm yeah like i said i really hope this is okay. if there are any grammar mistakes please let me know too so i don't make the same mistakes again!

and finally, i hope i wrote bebe's panic attack well, i really feel like she'd be the kind of person to hang on to relationships. tell me if it sucked though because that's the part i'm the most iffy about +o" bye fr now

-noivern


End file.
